


A Simple Connection

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffity fluff, Just a cute headcanon I have, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn discovers that he really likes holding hands, especially with Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Connection

Finn had a problem when it came to hand holding. It wasn't something he'd realised until he left the First Order (a stormtrooper clinging to another by the hand would be quite a sight to see). After escaping however, he took Rey’s hand without even thinking.  
The first time it had just been the easiest way to pull her away from the danger, even if he realised later that she really didn't need his help with that. The times after that had been more for his benefit than hers. He'd never had a friend before. He'd never been close to anyone. Whenever he found himself in an insane or terrifying situation (which happened way too much from the second he escaped) it was comforting to be near to someone else. So, he started grabbing Rey's hand as a way to reassure himself. There was something about that small point of contact with another person that helped ground him.

While he was still in recovery and awaiting the return of Rey, Finn began spending more and more time with one Poe Dameron. At first, he couldn't quite believe it, _Poe was alive_. He was more than a little shocked when Poe seemed just as pleased to see him alive.  
Once Finn had woken up, the two instantly began exchanging stories in full detail of what had happened. He missed Rey, but he was able to become just as close with Poe in a short amount of time.  
He had friends. Plural. And he had never been so happy. Of course he didn't see much of Poe, he was busy with his own duties as a pilot and Finn was still bed-bound.  
It was inevitable, being so close with Poe, that his newly-discovered hand holding habit would show.

The first time it happened he had just woken up to find the pilot sat beside him, a wide smile on his face. The two spoke briefly, not saying much of anything, before Poe started to leave. Without thinking, a hand shot out and gripped one of Poe’s, silently begging him to stay. Smiling wider, Poe sat back down, but Finn didn't let go of his hand.

The next time, Poe was busy recounting a past mission he'd been on. Finn knew the details were far-exaggerated, but he found himself being drawn into the action. Poe was an incredible story-teller, knowing just what details to exaggerate, which aspects would leave him hanging on edge. Somewhere in the middle of describing a close-call, Finn was so wrapped in up the tale that his brain refused to accept that Poe could possibly survive, despite the evidence in front of him. He was so wrapped up in the tension that he desperately grabbed Poe's hand, clinging on for life. Poe didn't break contact or halt his speech, but once he'd finished, he gave Finn’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

From then on, it became normal for them to hold hands as they chatted. Every day Poe would visit him, even if only for a few minutes. And every time they would clasp hands, resting them gently on the bed beside Finn’s legs. Occasionally he would feel fingers drawing circles on the back of his hand or over his palm, or he would find himself subconsciously doing the same.

Finn noticed that whenever he held hands with Poe it was different to with Rey. When he'd held hands with her it had been for comfort or to lead her somewhere. Holding hands with Poe, he found himself doing it for the sake of it. He enjoyed the feeling of Poe’s fingers interlocked with his. There was something relaxing about just sitting and holding Poe’s hand in his. It had reached the point where Finn’s hand felt empty without the other man's.

Reluctantly Finn pulled himself from the bed, reaching out for Poe instantly. For a week they'd been trying to make it as far as possible, Finn leaning heavily on Poe. Once, they'd managed to make it to the door, but never further than that. Poe had his left arm wrapped around Finn’s waist and his right hand was stretched across his body to hold Finn's. They walked slowly together, Poe guiding him. The two managed to get within a few feet of the door when Finn gave Poe's hand a warning squeeze and they hobbled back to the bed before he collapsed. 

Progress was slow, but eventually Finn was deemed to be healthy and fit enough to be discharged. Finn hadn't gotten the chance to see much of the base when he'd first arrived, so Poe was taking the opportunity to show him around. The first few days it was incredibly difficult not to get lost.  
While the two were walking down increasingly familiar corridors, Finn reached out for the hand between them. For the first time Poe seemed to stiffen beside him and glance around for several seconds before relaxing. Finn had initially been confused by the response but over the next couple of days he noticed that other people payed a lot more attention to them when they were holding hands.  
The first time people saw them walking like that, they'd received smirks or raised eyebrows. But with each passing day they got more and more attention. Whenever Poe's friends would see them together they would wink or let out loud whistles. Finn quickly noticed that Poe became embarrassed whenever this happened and while he wasn't sure exactly why, he knew it was because of the hand holding.  
So he tried stopping. After a few days he stopped himself every time he went to take Poe's hand as they walked. But Poe took his hand instead. He still became flustered at other's reactions, but he continued to hold Finn’s hand anyway.

“Why do they do that?” Finn's curiosity was finally getting the better of him.  
“Do what?”  
“The reactions they all have whenever they see us,” he gestured down at their joined hands, swinging between them. Poe blushed. Poe Dameron actually blushed.  
“Well, it's um… Holding hands like this is usually only done by couples.”  
Oh. Finn had never had a relationship, they weren't exactly big on anyone having any form of close relationships in the First Order. He hadn't realised that hand holding was a thing for couples.  
“Sorry.” As soon as he'd said it, he remembered that Poe did it to him too. Sure, Finn had started it, but Poe would take his hand as they were walking if Finn didn't.  
“But you hold my hand like that.”  
The two had stopped walking at this point and were standing still, in the middle of the empty corridor.  
This time when confused eyes turned on him Poe was an even darker shade of scarlet. Finn may have been socially challenged but he wasn't an idiot. He had to stop himself from making an audible sound of realisation.  
“You know, I really like you Poe,” he squeezed the hand in his.  
The other man mumbled out his response, “but, everyone said that you and Rey…”  
That made Finn stop. People thought that him and Rey were together? How many people? Poe had said everyone, but it couldn't be that many people, could it?  
“I do like Rey, but she's just my friend. I don't like her the same way I like you.”  
Understanding and joy spread across Poe's features. Finn raised the hand that wasn't holding Poe's to rest lightly on the other man's shoulder. Slowly and slightly uncertainly, Finn leaned forwards to brush his lips against Poe's. He was unsure of what he was doing and it didn't really qualify as a kiss. As he pulled away, the hand in his detangled itself, and two warm hands came to cup his face. Poe was gentle as he pulled Finn back to him returning the kiss. It was soft and sweet and perfect.  
When the two pulled away the smiles they shared were contagious. Their hands connected once again as they continued walking. If anyone noticed that they were standing even closer than usual, no one made comment. However Finn did notice that Poe was now returning the smirks that were sent his way.

They were sat together, interlocked fingers resting between them on a low table. Poe was drawing absent-minded circles across the back of Finn’s hand. There was a group of Poe's friends sitting across from them, but he wasn't listening to what was being said. He was happy just relaxing in the comfort of Poe's side. He would never tire of the feeling of Poe's hand holding his. It was just a small, simple point of contact, but it made them feel connected. With Poe's hand in his, the two felt like one. Like they belonged together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... I cannot write dialogue... But hey, the hand holding stuff was cute, right?


End file.
